Tanjoubi Omedetou Kurapika-kun!
by Luna Kurai Okami
Summary: The blond boy opened the door to the darkened room. The lights turned on by itself and he heard a bunch of people yell, "TANJOUBI OMEDETOU KURAPIKA!" It's Kurapika's birthday, and what does Okami-chan and the gang have in store for him? Read to find out! Slight Kurapika/Sakura. Fic has nothing to do with what I have planned for my stories. Please favorite and review!


Okami-chan was sitting near the window, waiting for a special birthday boy to arrive. When she spotted the blond-haired and gray-eyed boy, she yelped, "He's coming! Quick, everyone! Hide!"

Everyone was scrambling around the place, looking for a good hiding spot. When Okami-chan realized that the lights were still on, she whispered to Gon, "Gon, turn off the lights! Quick!"

Gon nodded and scrambled to turn off the lights. They had made it just in time. The blond boy opened the door to the darkened room. _Hmm... I was pretty sure that the lights were on earlier. Are they out someplace? _He asked himself. When he was about to turn the lights on, the lights turned on by itself and he heard a bunch of people yell, "TANJOUBI OMEDETOU KURAPIKA!"

Kurapika was shocked. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Okami-chan were there. And surprisingly, Illumi and Hisoka were there as well. Okami-chan ran up to Kurapika and tackled him to the ground.

"Happy birthday Kura-kun!" She giggled, crushing him in a death hug. Kurapika was having a hard time breathing. He managed to choke out, "Arigato g-gozaimasu Okami-chan... but is it really a good idea to kill me on my birthday...?"

Okami-chan let go and yelped, "Gomen!"

Kurapika was coughing for air. Leorio patted him on the back and Okami-chan helped him to his feet. Again, Okami-chan apologized. Suddenly, the sound of giggling could be heard from the work room. Sakura and Emi came running out, giggling. They exclaimed, "Surprise! Happy birthday Kurapika!"

Kurapika smiled. They were awfully happy this morning. He said, "Thank you."

Okami-chan had disappeared. When she came back, she was holding a gigantic cake that read, _'Happy Birthday Kurapika!' _in scarlet printing and they were tiny figures of Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Sakura, and Emi around the cake. Kurapika's eyes widened in amazement. He gasped, "This is amazing. How long did it take you guys to make the cake?"

Okami-chan 'tsk'-ed and wagged her finger, winking at him. Smiling, she replied, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Tora-chan, Kitsune-chan, Panda-chan, and Chīta-chan. Tora was the one who baked it, Kitsune-chan made the icing and iced the cake, Panda-chan decorated it, and Chīta-chan was the one who made the figures. Since they can't be here, they were hoping that the cake was a good-enough gift."

Kurapika smiled. He was lucky to have fantastic friends. Sakura lit the candle and Emi dimmed the lights. Everyone gathered around the cake with Kurapika being in the middle. They started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Kurapika, happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed.

Kurapika nodded before closing his eyes._ I do not need to wish for anything_. He thought, _Because my wish has already been fulfilled. I have fantastic friends who help me when times are tough and the Phantom Troupe is now over. _He then remembered something. _But, I hope that I could become closer to Sakura. I would like to get to know her better._

Kurapika opened his eyes and he then blew out the candles. Okami-chan put a hat on him that said, _'Birthday boy right here!'_

Leorio cut the cake and handed everyone a piece. Of course, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua, Sakura, and Emi got the pieces with the figures of them on it. Kurapika spotted the card beside the cake and read it.

_Dear Kurapika,  
We're wishing you a happy birthday and we're so sorry we couldn't come! Panda-chan went back to China for her mother's anniversary, Chīta-chan is dealing with family issues, Kitsune-chan has a basketball game, and I, Tora-chan am working part-time so I could get enough money to buy my little sister a gift. We all hope that you like the cake and we also hope that you'll have fun on your birthday.  
~Best Wishes, Kitsune-chan, Tora-chan, Panda-chan, and Chīta-chan ❤_

Kurapika read the note over and he smiled to himself. He really _did_ have wonderful friends.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, it was time for the birthday boy to open his gifts. Kurapika insisted that he'll just open them at home. But Okami-chan, being the stubborn she-wolf that she is, said, "No. Open it here. Or I'm going to cut your payment in half. Plus, I'll tell the whole cast that you l—"

"Okay! You leave me no choice. But please, don't tell anyone." Kurapika sighed. Okami-chan smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

The first gift was from Okami-chan, who gave him a huge container full of chocolate and sweets (of course. What did you expect from her?). The next one was a _'How to Get Revenge on Your Enemies' _from Hisoka and Illumi. Kurapika looked at the two and replied uncertainly, "Thank you...?"

Hisoka just gave Kurapika his signature creepy smile. The next one was a card from Leorio, Killua, and Gon. It was a card telling everyone to go to the movie room. They nodded and headed to the movie room.

When they arrived, everyone took a seat and Leorio inserted a CD into the laptop and turned the projectile on.

* * *

_Gon, Leorio, and Killua were standing in an empty room. Leorio said, "Yo Kurapika. Happy birthday."_

_Gon was smiling while Killua was sucking on a lollipop. Killua showed a peace sign and said coolly, "Yo."_

_ Killua and Gon went into the corner and came back with a banner that read, _'Happy birthday Kurapika! You're an awesome friend! :)'

_"Well," Gon started. "We just wanted to wish you a good birthday and to tell you that you're awesome and that we're all glad to have a friend like you."_

_"Oh, and did you know that Sakura has a c—" Leorio's sentence was interrupted by a female voice shrieking, "Leorio! I shouldn't have trusted you, you idiot!"_

_Sakura came marching into the scene. She looked angry at Leorio. Leorio was trembling. Sakura looked at the camera and told the watchers, "Kurapika, do you mind if I take Leorio into the hallway to beat him up? Thanks."  
_

_She bent down and grabbed Leorio by the leg and dragged him into the hallway. Leorio wasa thrashing about, trying to get Sakura to let him go. But it was no use. He was getting dragged by a little girl that was about to beat him to a pulp. Gon sweat-dropped._

_"Well, that's all we have. Hope you like it! Once again, happy birthday Kurapika!_

_Killua went over to turn the camera off. "Bye."_

* * *

Once the video was over, everyone clapped. Kurapika was sweat-dropping. Leorio muttered, "What? My parents taught me that honesty was the best policy. I was just being honest."

"Leorio..." Sakura warned, glaring at Leorio. Kurapika sweat-dropped again. Everyone got up and walked back to the main room where Kurapika would open the rest of his gifts.

Everyone sat down in their usual sitting places. The next gift was from Emi. It was a picture frame, but there was no picture.

"We're going to take a picture, and then we'll put it inside the frame!" Emi chirped. Killua brought the tripod and the camera from upstairs and set the camera up. Leorio was panicking for some reason.

"Where's my shades?" He panicked, "I need to look good for the camera!"

"It's on your head, bozo. Is the old age affecting your memory?" Sakura deadpanned. Leorio turned white. He went into his Corner of Shame and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth while muttering, "You're not old Leorio. You're young, and healthy."

"Oh stop being a drama king and get into your position for the picture." Emi rolled her eyes. Leorio went to the back, where Illumi and Hisoka were, sadly (Sakura: I feel so sorry for him. Well, not really). The camera flashed and the picture got printed out. Emi placed it inside the picture frame and handed it to Kurapika.

The last gift was from Sakura, which, Kurapika was saving for last (Leorio: Our little Kurapika's growing up!). It was a small box with Kurapika's name on it. Inside was a heart shaped locket that read, _'Friends.'_ When Kurapika opened the locket, there was a picture of the whole gang in the right, and a picture of Sakura and Kurapika taking a selfie together on the left. Kurapika smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. It's wonderful."

Sakura blushed and replied quietly, "Your welcome."

Kurapika hung the locket around his neck and he looked at it. He smiled. This was the best birthday that Kurapika has ever had. Because he was celebrating it with his friends. And most of all, _Sakura._

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**Birthday special for our loved Kurapika. Came up with this at the last minute. Happy birthday Kurapika! And also, this is my gift for you guys (and Kurapika) because we have reached 50 REVIEWS on Dark & Light! Thank you! Also, thank you to DreameroftheRealm for being the 50th reviewer but I'm not going to forget about all you other people because you have also helped in making my wish come true! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**Oh, and if some of you are wondering about Leorio's 'Corner of Shame', if you watched Ouran Highschool Host Club, you might know what it is. Remember when Tamaki gets rejected he turns white and goes into a corner? That's where I got the Corner of Shame idea. xD**

**Well anyways, hope you like it and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


End file.
